


Coming Home

by lasairfhiona



Series: adventdrabbles 2012 [5]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint comes home from multiple missions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

He was tired and cold and hadn't been home in what felt like months. One assignment morphed into another, then another and another. He walked through the darkened streets glancing up at the Christmas lights still twinkling in some windows. He thought about it and realized it had actually been months since he'd been home. He'd been in Mexico for _Day of the Dead_. He'd been in Egypt for the Islamic New Year, Georgia for St George's Day, and then he'd been in Eastern Russia for the last several weeks which is why he was cold and no matter how warm the places he'd been were, he couldn't shake the chill that had set into his bones. He knew why, the last few weeks in Russia, his look out had minimal heating and he'd run low on food stores so he'd had to start rationing more than normal. 

He came to an intersection. Turn right and he could go home. To a cold dark dreary apartment that had no more warmth then a hotel room. Turn left and he could go to Phil's where it could at least be warm and there would be food and of course the added benefit of Phil being there. He thought for a moment, the choice was obvious. He turned left and headed to Phil's. He didn't want to be alone and if all he did was sleep on Phil's couch at least he wouldn't be alone. He had every intention of telling Phil Coulson he wouldn't be doing these kinds of missions alone again.

As he neared Phil's building, he looked up and saw a dim light on in what he knew to be the bedroom and a Christmas tree twinkled in the living room window. Rounding a corner he saw that Phil had decorated the rail of his terrace with lights as well. The doorman was off duty so he used the code Phil had given him and hiked up the five flights of stairs to Phil's condo. He didn't want to take the elevator because that meant standing still and standing still meant the chance that he would go to sleep and he really didn't want to doze off in the short trip up, as he came out of the stair well and turned toward Phil's apartment the door opened.

"Took you long enough."

Clint managed a half smile. "I should have known you'd know I was here."

"I always know where you are Clint," Phil said standing aside for him to walk in. "I knew the minute you left the safe house, the minute you landed in the US and when you arrived in New York."

Phil had taken his gear bag as soon as he walked in the door and stashed it in the closet, and as he stood just inside the door, shrugging out of his coat, Phil waited to take it as well.

"Straight into the shower with you."

Clint just nodded and turned into the bathroom with Phil helping him remove his clothes. He was running out of fuel and his empty light was blinking a warning to the point that if it hadn't been for Phil being there and helping him, he would have ended up sleeping in his clothes. 

When he was finally standing with the hot water cascading down over his body, he almost wondered how he got there, he really didn't remember walking into the bathroom or stepping into the two person glass block shower stall. Turning so the stream of water hit his shoulders and ran down his back he could finally feel the chill that had become his constant companion begin to fade.

"When you're done, I have a hot meal and a warm bed ready for you."

Clint wiped the steam from the glass door and saw Phil sitting on the closed lid of the commode with a towel in his lap.

"For the record, I am never going out in the field without you again," he told Phil and watched the smile form on his face.

"I missed you too Agent Barton."

Clint sighed. "Phil..." Phil could be exasperating at times and it appeared this was going to be one of those times. As much as he wanted to stand under the warm water forever, he reached up and turned the water off. When he opened the door, Phil was standing there with the large fluffy towel open and ready for him to use. Taking the black terry cloth towel, he ran it roughly over his head and body before wrapping it around his waist and securing it. He noticed not for the first time how much weight he'd lost and by the look on Phil's face he'd noticed it too.

Phil stayed just out of his reach as they walked out of the bathroom and into the spacious bedroom. Normally he'd never let Phil do that but he was too tired to put the effort into rectifying that. 

He saw the bed loaded with more pillows and blankets then he knew Phil normally kept on the bed and a small tree sat on the ledge in front of the window he turned as questioned, "Phil?"

"You're my Christmas present and I want to unwrap you under the tree tomorrow."

Clint was speechless so he did the next best thing. He grabbed Phil and pulled him close loving the feel of being in Phil's arms again and the feel of his lips against his. "God, I've missed you." He saw Phil smiled before he was given a shove backwards to land on the bed.

"You need food."

"I need you," Clint told him. Yes he needed to eat but he needed to be in Clint's arms more. He could see Phil's hesitation and was about to comment on that fact but stopped when he saw Phil shedding his clothes. He scooted over and waited for Phil to join him and take him in his arms. The last thing he remembered was being comfortable in his lover's embrace and his head resting on Phil's shoulder and hearing, "Merry Christmas, Clint," whispered.


End file.
